


Three A.M.

by LeleKennedy1977



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, can this be considered fluffy smut?, general sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/pseuds/LeleKennedy1977
Summary: Leon is tired after a long mission and seeks comfort with Claire. ;)(Flufff/Smut/Comfort)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am really bouncing poor Leon around in ships! But I always return to my number one ship, Cleon.   
> I saw a new piece of art featuring them as a couple by a favorite artist of mine! And needed to post something! I wrote this maybe 2 years ago? I edited it and here it is. Smut at its finest...
> 
> I don't own Capcom and blah, blah, blah.   
> If you don't like the ship, don't read it.   
> Enjoy! :D

Three A.M.  
I get home around two thirty in the morning. I'm tired and make quick work of getting into the apartment and locking my door behind me. I try to be as quiet as possible; knowing that a certain red head is bound to spring up and attack. I reach my bedroom door and upon opening it, I see Claire fast asleep. Her features are caressed by the moon's gentle light. I set my bag of clothing and essentials on the floor. I remove my clothes until I am left in just my boxers. I walk quietly to my side of the bed. I climb in and Claire doesn't stir. Her flame-like red waves splay all over her pillow. I gently scoot close to her. Its a hot night, and I note her choice of night clothes. She wears a simple pale pink cami, its shapely. It hugs her DD breasts and her stomach. Her shorts to match are exactly that; short. They rest at her upper thighs. They too fit quite tight around her creamy thighs and her waist. "They look like they'd grip that amazing ass of hers too." My mind whispers. Its been months since intimacy occurred between us. I take a risk and lean to place a kiss on her exposed neck. She moves her head, allowing me more access. I trail my kisses down to her collarbone. I hear her sigh and I know I'm having some effect on her. I kiss downward until I'm face to breast. I kiss lightly around her breast and include her nipple. It hardens as my hot breath and mouth grazes it. I repeat this on the other perky breast. I continue down to her hips and she shifts. Her cami raises up and her navel is exposes. I kiss it and both hips. Her skin ripples into goosebumps. Her soft moans ring out in the silence. I look up at her face and see her eyes gazing at me. I keep eye contact as I kiss the apex of her thighs over her shorts and panties. She whimpers in anticipation. "Leon...please don't tease." her voice is small and breathy. She's probably all wet for me. I slide myself up to be face to face with her. I kiss her neck lightly. I feel her fingers in my hair and I respond by kissing her plump lips. I feel a energy between us. I break the kiss and move my attention to her breasts. I peel the straps off her shoulders, and replace them with my lips. I pull her cami down and her breasts are freed. I take a nipple into my mouth and lavish it. She groans softly. I repeat this on her opposite breast and use my fingers in sync. She writhes beneath me and I've barely touched her. I lean up and place my mouth near her ear. "I missed my Claire..." I whisper lowly as I allow my hand to run down her body. It disappears into her panties. I feel how wet she is and circle her clit slowly. She moans and I hear my name slip past her lips. I place soft, feathery kisses on her neck and by her ear. "Does that feel good? You've gotten so wet, and so quick." I whisper. I feel some shock at my voice, its husky. I feel her body stiffen as she gets closer and closer. "Leon, I'm going to..." she moans louder. I pull my fingers away before her release hits her. She looks at me with disappointment and whimpers. I shift down and balance myself on my knees. I grip the waist of her shorts and panties. She lifts her hips as I drag them down her legs. I am impatient and leave the shorts at her knees. She sits up slightly and strokes my hard erection. Her hands are warm and work me firmly. I groan quietly before I shift down the bed. I push up her legs and hold them by her thighs. I run my tongue from her entrance to her clit. She moans and sounds slightly surprised. Her salty-sweet taste is irresistible. I flick my tongue over her sensitive clit. She moans and her fingers tangle in my hair. I quicken my tongue and slip a finger inside. Her warm walls pulse around my digit. I pump her several times. I lick and finger her in perfect sync. Her moans and whimpers grow loud as her release is building; I decide to let her come. And that she does; hard. "Did that feel good, Claire-bear?" I whisper as I kiss the backs of her thighs. I look up at her through my messing bangs. She nods and her eyes are hazed over with lust. I made her this way with my touch and voice. I feel smug but don't really care. As I sit up, she reaches and tugs my boxers down. They stay at the tops of my thighs. I don't have any condoms but soon forget; I want and need to be inside of her. She makes the pain go away; her voice, her body, and just everything about her makes my pains ebb away. I stroke myself a few times. She watches me and rolls a perky breast in her hand. I rub the head of my cock on her wet pussy. I can feel her quiver as I repeat this action. "Leon, no more teasing. I want you, all of you." She whimpers. Her big blue eyes look up at me with a pleading gaze. I position myself at her dripping entrance. I lean up and kiss her, passionately, as I slide into her. She clenches me and adjusts. Her hot, wet, walls are intense without a latex barrier. Its too much and I've not moved. She wiggles her hips, grinding my thick manhood. I groan and begin to move in a slow lazy pace. I'm in no rush to finish. I place my hands on her calves and steady myself. I watch her as she grips the tops of my thighs. I pick of the pace and she seems to get even wetter. How that's possible I have no clue. I keep my pace and whisper sweet nothings to her. "Does that feel good my beautiful Claire?" I whisper to her. I watch as she nods and looks so innocent. "Harder, faster, Lele. Please." She moans and I obey. I angle my thrusts and hear her cry out in pleasure. She squeezes her eyes shut and her mouth is in a silent "O". I reach down and rub her clit. She moans and writhes beneath me. "My Claire-bear. You feel so good sweetheart. So tight and wet for me." I whisper once more. I kiss her knees and know she's getting closer. Her orgasm builds and her walls are almost painfully tight. I keep at her, rubbing faster. "Leon! Oh fuck. Yes!" she cries loudly. Her orgasm hits her with full force. I don't ease up and keep pounding into her. "You always feel so good after you come baby. Shit." I hiss. Soon I feel a familiar feeling creeping ever so slowly up my cock's shaft. I usually can keep quiet but with Claire, I moan loudly and grunt. She's truly amazing. I yank off her shorts and panties; tossing them over my shoulder. She spreads her legs and I fall between them. Her thighs lock my waist as I thrust. I can feel her sweet mouth by my ear. "Oh Lele, are you gonna come? Does my hot pussy feel good? Hm?"she whispers to me, her voice is breathy and sweet. Her lips caress my neck and ear. I shudder and nod my head in reply to her questions. I feel myself slipping. It always is impossible for me to keep my cool with her. She's too hot and wet. Her voice is a sweet melody to me. I gasp as my orgasm consumes me. I feel myself pump into her deeply. My seed is hot and I shudder once more. After a few slow thrusts, my high decreases. I rest my head on her chest and her heartbeat soothes me. I can feel her gentle fingers run through my hair and caress my face. I kiss her chest and stay within her. Savoring her in every possible way. I glance at the clock through my messy hair, it reads three a.m. I sigh and feel at peace.


End file.
